The present disclosure generally relates to automated systems for a vehicle.
Vehicles often include various systems such as infotainment and navigation systems. These systems are generally provided with a display around which mechanical control elements are arranged to provide a user interface mounted in a dashboard of a vehicle for driver and front passenger access. Alternatively, the display combines at least some of the control elements into a touch panel display.
With the ever growing popularity and commercial significance of online social media systems, vehicle drivers and/or passengers may want to view or communicate with online social networks. In the case of a driver, such interaction could potentially be distracting and/or lead to increased drive times. Improved ease of use and/or improved integration of online social networking services with onboard vehicle systems can provide a more enjoyable and informative traveling experience for drivers and passengers and can potentially lessen driver distraction.